


Better With Company

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Better With Company

**Title:** Better With Company  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Voyeurism  
 **Author's Notes:** Sexual content.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Better With Company

~

Yawning, Harry stumbled into the bathroom, immediately awakening when he saw who was already there.

Sprawled on a bench was Draco, legs spread wide. His body was all smooth lines and muscles, his skin nearly hairless but for the nest of pale curls that framed his cock. The cock that made Harry’s mouth water. The cock that Draco was stroking.

Draco didn’t falter as Harry watched, and soon he was coming with a groan. Smirking, he glanced up at Harry. “Well? Care to join me?”

Harry smiled, nodding. Voyeurism was fun, but he’d found sex was far better with company.

~


End file.
